


Easy Breezy

by Ginnumeru



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Misunderstandings, Smut, Vacation, i kept it tame this time dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnumeru/pseuds/Ginnumeru
Summary: Here they were on their way to the shore, some 6 years later, windows rolled down, Jihyo driving as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Could it ever get better than that?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Easy Breezy

**Author's Note:**

> A little bday present for my good friend on twitter! Wish you all the best always <3

She wasn’t quite sure when it had started. A couple likes on her posts here. A shared glance across the lecture hall there. Next thing she knew, the girl who others could only ever dream of being with had agreed to go on a date with her. _The_ Park Jihyo had agreed to go on a date with her. Not that it was all too shocking, really. Talented, brilliant, good looking, charming, clever… 

Nayeon was all of those things, obviously.

So of course Jihyo had agreed to date someone as absolutely amazing as Nayeon herself! 

Well. 

In all seriousness Nayeon was surprised.

Even more surprises came in the form of Jihyo’s genuine enjoyment of their first date. Not once did she shy away from Nayeon’s quips or advances, even coming up with her own wisecracks right back. Right from the start they flowed so perfectly together. Perfect enough for a second date, a third, a fourth… and it had all just snowballed from there hadn’t it?

She couldn’t have imagined something so perfect in her wildest dreams. Yet here they were, some 6 years later, windows rolled down, Jihyo driving as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Could it ever get better than that?

“We’ll be there in about 15 more minutes, I think,” Jihyo spoke up over the radio. The hand off the wheel that was interlaced with Nayeon’s squeezed gently. She’d been adamant about being the one to drive (something absurd about Nayeon “being worse at directions that Sana could ever be”), updating Nayeon on their distance every couple minutes or so. She really didn’t need to, but the older woman found it more endearing than anything. And it wasn’t as if she didn’t believe Jihyo, no, it was quite obvious how close they were. The smell of salt in the air, birds flying up above, clear skies up ahead, the slight chill from the breeze — no doubt they were getting closer to the sea. 

Nayeon couldn’t help the excitement beginning to take over.

And actually arriving at the little beach house was well worth the wait.

The white little house was a perfect size. It was the picture perfect getaway. A bit stereotypical looking for a beach house, but there was no harm in that was there? It was a chance to get away. For that she was grateful. 

“Are you as tired as I am after all that driving, or is it just me?” Jihyo asked, dragging in the last of their things from the car. 

Nayeon made her way over to the other woman once she set the bags down. She wrapped her arms around Jihyo’s waist gently.

“How about a little celebratory nap to kick off this vacation, huh?” She punctuated with a peck to Jihyo’s lips.

“Sounds good to me,” Jihyo happily replied. Thus, the two of them made their way to the bedroom that overlooked the beach. It was a beautiful sight fall asleep to. But Nayeon decided that Jihyo’s face was even more so, no matter how many times she had seen it.

Cuddled up with her girlfriend, Nayeon could feel it in her gut that this should be one of the most comforting weeks they would ever have. 

However, things started to get a little strange.

They ate breakfast at a little cafe not too far away, went for a stroll, and spent the rest of the day doing a few activities across the beach. Normal vacation stuff. Yet the whole time, Jihyo appeared a little… out of sorts. As if she was contemplating something. Of course she was having fun, from what Nayeon could tell at least, but she would slip into silence on occasion. Get this far away look in her eye. At first, Nayeon thought she might have been taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful place after all. But she did it so constantly, even when they were simply sitting together in their little villa. It was odd.

Even more odd, was when she asked Jihyo about it, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. Her girlfriend brushed it off, saying she was fine. There was nothing to worry about and Jihyo was acting completely normal. 

_Sure_ she was. 

If you counted her slipping out for somewhere between thirty minutes to an hour every morning. Or whispering to herself when she thought Nayeon was too far out of earshot. 

They were 4 days into their trip when Nayeon thought she’d break the cycle. There was a well reviewed bar a little further into the mainland that she suggested the two of them go to. Not that the shore wasn’t lovely. Just to mix things up a bit. It would be fun, Nayeon reassured her girlfriend who reluctantly agreed. 

About a half hour walk later, they stepped into the bar.

Hopefully this outing would rid Jihyo of… whatever was starting to eat at her. She was probably just not used to being so relaxed, Nayeon thought. A little rusty to relaxation after tireless days in the studio. A drink or two could change that. So Nayeon walked ahead towards the counter to order for them.

“A piña colada and a gin on the rocks,” Nayeon spoke up when the bartender walked over. Jihyo always liked the fruitier drinks while Nayeon liked the harder stuff. Ah well, not really “liked” as much as “gave her that pleasant buzz much faster,” but that wasn’t all that important. What _was_ important was the gorgeous woman who had finally taken her rightful seat on the stool next to her’s.

It was then that Nayeon thought she might play a little game. Just to get Jihyo out of her funk.

“What’s a gorgeous woman like you doing here all alone?” Nayeon sent a smoldering look Jihyo’s way to get the point across.

Understandably, it took the younger woman a second to process what was asked of her.

But she was always one to keep up with Nayeon’s antics no matter what.

“Waiting for the most beautiful, captivating, and charming woman at the bar to make her move.”

She smirked. “Flirting are you?”

“Not in the slightest,” Jihyo dismissed, “I have a girlfriend you know?”

Nayeon giggled a bit, but tried to stay in character.

“Oh? What’s she like?”

Jihyo blushed despite herself. “She’s just like I said. Beautiful, captivating, charming. But she’s so much more than that… she’s genuine and thoughtful and caring. Always ambitious. Always makes me proud.” 

Jihyo sighs, “She really is the love my life.

.

..

…

Ah.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly after everything she had said. It was almost to hard to keep her cool. 

“Well I must say, Jihyo,” she inched her face closer to the younger woman, “it certainly _does_ seem like you’re flirting with me.”

“Oh? Am I?” Still being playful, yet her eyes were so full of love. 

She inched the stool even closer. Almost nose to nose. “You sure are.”

Neither of them said anything. Just stared into each other’s eyes.

Both were content, until— 

“Are you two done with whatever weird role-play is going on here?”

The both of them jumped back at that, clearly confused by the third face that had been much too close for comfort. 

“Sorry for startling you. You two are cute. Really. But please take your drinks.”

The bartender (Hyelin, as her name-tag read) pushed the drinks a little closer to the two of them now that she finally had their attention. 

A bit of a mood killer, but they bounced back pretty quickly into their normal (still flirty) conversation. Maybe this was all it took! Just a break away from their break, so to speak. It was as if nothing was wrong and they could enjoy their vacation like normal again.

After a while, though, they both started to wind down.

“You ready to go?” Jihyo asked tiredly. 

“Yep,” Nayeon left up, "Let me just head to the bathroom really quick!”

Giddily, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She was happy things were turning out ok, thoughts racing through her mind of what the two of them could do tomorrow. Asking Jihyo what was in store seemed like the way to go. So she left that bathroom in a hurry, excited to get back to the other woman. Excited… only to see the bartender whispering something to Jihyo. Something, a piece of paper maybe, is slipped across the bar to Jihyo right after. 

And for a minute, Nayeon wasn’t sure wether to make her presence known or not. But she eventually decides on the former, just wanting to go home. 

It didn’t take too long for Jihyo to notice her approaching, haphazardly shoving whatever it was into her purse. Of course she didn’t want Nayeon to see. 

Or course.

“Ready babe?” Jihyo asked nervously. Hyelin, for her part, had scurried off to tend for someone else. Nayeon didn’t know what to think. So she simply nodded in response, and the two of them made their way back to sleep. There, Nayeon tried to pretend she didn’t notice Jihyo sneak out for a few minutes that night.

The next night found Nayeon sitting on one of the soft couches in the living room of the house. On her mind was none other than Jihyo, of course. Said woman was currently taking a shower, music floating out from the occupied bathroom. Nayeon didn’t bother to get in this time, as Jihyo wasn’t as… handsy… as she usually was on many occasions. It felt more like an awkward shower with a friend than with her own girlfriend. And sure, they had cuddled after they were all dried off and clothed, but it still worried Nayeon. 

This was supposed to be their own little getaway, yet she could only feel that Jihyo really was taking the “get away” to the literal. Maybe she was nervous? Yeah.. yep that was probably it. Why else would she be so standoffish from her? This was their first major trip away from home. The farthest they had ever gone together, with their hectic lives and all, was a trip to Jihyo’s mother’s house in the country side. And they certainly weren’t alone then. But they lived together for god’s sake! They were alone together all the time and this shouldn’t be any different.

It really was weird.

“…”

Was Jihyo hiding something from her?

“…yeon.”

No that didn’t make sense… why would Jihyo have planned this trip?

“…ayeon.”

Well, they had been a little distant lately because of work.

“nayeon.”

Maybe she just wanted to have fun one last time before she—

“NAYEON!”

Her head snapped over to where the other woman stood by the doorway.

Jihyo stood there, dressed in grey sweatpants, and an opened hoodie with nothing but a blue sports bra underneath. God, it was amazing how absolutely attractive she looked in something so simple.

“I’m going for a run, ok?”

“What?” Nayeon asked, clearly perplexed.

“I’m just going for a quick night run. I’ll be back in a bit ok?” Jihyo blew a quick kiss then hastily made her way out the door before Nayeon could even utter a _“be safe”_ or _“come back soon.”_

For a minute, Nayeon just sat there in silence.

She tried not to let her mind race too much. All she hoped was for Jihyo to come back soon. But just sitting there waiting was not just a little saddening, but boring as ever. Yeah, there was a tv there, but she could just do that at home. There was probably nothing good on anyway. So, after a bit of thought, she settled with putting on some music, getting a quick snack and scrolling through some of the pictures they had taken together so far. 

Ones from breakfast one morning, others of Jihyo posed in front of clear blue skies, a few from the bit they has spent parasailing, Jihyo’s (attempts) at building a well structured sandcastle…

Now she was hoping that things would go back to normal before the trip was completely over.

And when Jihyo came back, both of them heading to bed soon after, she kept that wish in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Before she knew it, it was the second-to-last day of their trip.

That morning she was woken up with a flurry of kisses to her cheek, and a bag thrust onto her the moment she could register anything else.

“Good morning baby. I want to go somewhere a little nice, and bought you something that I thought you would look great in.”

Nayeon squinted her eyes open to peer into the bag. She sat up to pull out the item, and a flowing white sundress cascaded down the side of the bed. It was pretty… but this was confusing. And disorienting so soon after waking up. She looked up to Jihyo for answers, but was shocked when she did. Jihyo was wearing dress matching—design and all—the on that Nayeon currency held in her hands.

The younger woman smiled down at her, clearly amused by Nayeon’s confusion. “Get dressed and put it on! We’re going out today.”

With another kiss to Nayeon’s cheek she fluttered out the room.

Despite her confusion, the older woman got dressed (albeit slowly). From there, Jihyo took her to get breakfast, make a few stops in random shops across the way, get lunch, then visit the local aquarium.

Shockingly enough, Jihyo was awfully clingy that day. Alway making sure to hold Nayeon’s hand or tell her how beautiful she was. Unfortunately, as much as Nayeon wanted to enjoy it, she still felt a strange nagging in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t like it. At all.

When the two later found themselves walking hand in hand on the shore, much further down from where they were staying, that feeling was still present. 

They walked in silence for the most part, Jihyo making an observation or two every few minutes, but nothing else. Out of nowhere though, Jihyo decided to stop. 

“It’s a beautiful place isn’t it?”

“…yeah.” It truly was. The place they had stopped had a great view of the sunset. The rocks on the shore seemed to frame the sun so beautifully. Reds, oranges, purples, pinks. All reflecting onto a shimmering ocean. 

It was like being blinded by the beauty of it all.

They both seemed content to just watch the beautiful sight without a word. Hands still interlaced. Not one outsider would be able to tell of the unease within both of them. The quiet appeared comfortable.

“Nayeon.” The silence was broken so fast. “I took you here because…” 

Oh no…

“Because ummm”

She couldn’t take it. Not like this. 

“I….”

“Because you wanted to spend a few last days together before you break up with me!” She spewed out.

“Ye… wait.. HUH?”

“Aha! I knew it!” Nayeon stormed over to one of the rocks closer to the shore, not caring about the sand slowing her down, or the waves threatening to wet her legs as they rolled up on land. 

And of course Jihyo wasn’t far behind, as annoying as it was. Couldn’t she leave her to stew in anger by herself? The nerve!

“Nayeon!” The woman called out to her as she approached the rock, “Hold on!” Hold on? What did she want now? 

“You’re really not making any sense! Just think about it for a minute!”

“No! I don’t want to hear it! You won’t get a single tear from me, Park Jihyo, you just won’t!” Punctuating with a huff, she turned around, now fully faced towards the ocean.

Wind blowing through her ears. The occasional car passing by in the distance. Distant shouts from people who were undoubtedly enjoying themselves much more than she currently was.

At this rate she would actually cry.

What distracted her though, was the shuffling and crunching she heard from behind her. Like something dropping onto the sand. 

In the next moment, Jihyo spoke up.

“Nayeon, sweetie, I’m so, so sorry for messing this up. I was so caught up in my head about the plan I had, I didn’t realize how much it was affecting you.”

….Plan?

“And since we’re her now, well… I guess I might as well start.”

She had no clue what was going on at this point.

“Im Nayeon… you really are the love of my life. I’m so glad I made that decision to give you a chance when I did, because I’ve been happy ever since. You’ve always been by my side since then, no matter if work or anything else got in the way. You’d do anything for me. And I swear, I’d do anything in the world for you.”

Nayeon could feel the tears starting to form.

“That’s why, when you told me on one of our first dates about a dream you had of getting proposed to by someone in a white dress, I’d act it out for you a bit. I just thought you’d look pretty in one too, you know? And I think I was right.” Jihyo laughed to herself.

“Basically what I’m saying is… what I’m obviously saying is… Im Nayeon, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?”

.

.

.

It was like a switch was flipped in her head.

One that made her mind go all fuzzy. Made it hard to think. She could barely register the tears running down her face. All she knew is that she had to turn around. Had to see it for real.

When she did, it still felt like a dream. Just seeing her girlfriend kneeling there in the sand, ring presented for her, seemed like a fairytale. 

The fog in her brain was still there though, full of all the questions and doubt from the past few days.

“What about everything you’ve been doing?” Nayeon questioned in disbelief.

Jihyo seemed a bit puzzled by the question in response to her own (very important) question, so Nayeon went on to elaborate 

“Leaving the house at random times?”

“Scoping out the best time and place to do this.”

“What the bartender gave you?”

“She’s familiar with the area. I asked if there were any good boutiques around here and she gave me an address."

She sniffled. “…Keeping your distance from me?”

Her words brought a look of guilt across Jihyo’s face. 

“I really was nervous y’know? I didn’t want you to see and catch on to anything.”

She (finally) got up from her place in the sand, walking over to Nayeon. She didn’t hesitate to embrace the older woman, and Nayeon certainly didn’t hesitate to melt into the hug.

“I’m sorry for all of this. If I put just a little more thought into it I could’ve avoided this mess.”

The two held each other tightly. Letting it all seep in. Somehow, the moment still seemed just as magical despite everything that had happened.

But after a while, Jihyo made a slight whine. 

“Heyyy… you never did answer me.”

Ah, right.

“Do I even need to say it?” Nayeon’s grip on the other woman tightened.

Jihyo resituated herself in Nayeon’s tight hold, getting a good look at her face.

“Well you were always one for dramatics,” she teased, sticking her tongue in Nayeon’s direction.

After a few more watery laughs, the two sat together back on the rock, staring off as the last bit of the sun disappeared behind the waves. They shared a kiss, then another, then another. Before they knew it, neither could keep their hands off of each other.

They parted, both panting, and looked into each others’ eyes. A shared look and soon they were racing back to the beach house as fast as their feet could carry them.

As expected, they barely even made it past the door before their dresses were discarded in a haste. If not for Jihyo pulling away momentarily, they probably wouldn’t have even made it to the bedroom.

“Sex before we’ve even had the chance to get married?” Nayeon playfully once they made their way to the room, “Who exactly do you take me for?” she scoffed.

Jihyo could only roll her eyes at that. “Someone who’s had sex with me probably three-hundred times before.”

“Well I guess we’ll make this three-hundred and one?”

And that’s all Jihyo needed to get fully started.

As usual, they fell into each other so easily. Nayeon ever so willingly tilted her head back, letting a moan fall from her lips at the wet heat applied there a second later. She could feel Jihyo’s body pressed flush against her back, hands coming around her waist to caress her stomach, sending shivers up her sensitive skin. She couldn’t help but melt back into the embrace, biting back —what would no doubt be— an even louder moan than the last. Those warm hands had begun to stroll their way back up to her chest. The feeling of lips (possibly formed in a smirk from her all-too-well-knowing partner) on her neck and light squeezes up above had her going crazy. 

It really had been too long.

Not that she could dwell on that, because Jihyo spun her around in the next minute. Now Nayeon could see that little smirk up close. That seductive smile was all she could focus on as she was pushed down onto the bed. Jihyo made quick work of her bra on the way down, rising back up to take her own bra off too.

There was so much love in Jihyo’s eyes as she gazed down at her. “Let me take care of you Nayeon.”

It was already overwhelming.

Hands ran across Nayeon’s body, making sure to cup her breasts as she continued to suck and lick at her neck. Trailing down, down, down until she could latch her mouth onto her nipple. She couldn’t stop herself from squirming beneath the sensation, wanting nothing more than for the other woman to move further. Down to where she needed it most. Her hips canted up at the thought, a whimper slipped from her lips, her grip on the sheets tightened. There was no way Jihyo couldn’t tell what she wanted by now. Nayeon had half a mind to flip their positions and get back at Jihyo for this obvious teasing. But she’d let it go this time. Jihyo had promised to take care of her, so she’d let her do that. It seemed as if Jihyo had enough herself, as she trailed her tongue down her stomach, stopping right at the waistline of her underwear. Nayeon reached down to tangle a hand in Jihyo’s hair, the anticipation getting to her. It was then that Jihyo looked up at her. Eyes dark and face flushed. That eye contact was maintained as she snaked her hands up to get rid of the last thing keeping her from pleasing Nayeon to the fullest. The cold air she was met with afterwards made her realize just how wet she actually was. A bit embarrassing. Though she greatly appreciated the other woman for not teasing her about it, settling for spreading those legs further apart.

Those dark eyes seem to search for approval after she does so, and Nayeon gives a little nod in response. She can feel the hot air warming her back up as Jihyo leans in, getting right where Nayeon wants her to be. (although she leans back up to give a quick kiss to the older woman’s hip). Suddenly, Jihyo took a long lick across Nayeon’s slit. The older woman let out a startled moan, tightening the grip she still had on Jihyo’s hair. Without even realizing it, she was trying to pull Jihyo in closer. She wanted more.

No she needed more.

Jihyo seemed to get the message, bracing her hands on Nayeon’s thighs, pushing her face in deeper. Her tongue moved to focus on that bundle of nerves, alternating between licking and sucking. “So good Hyo… feels amazing,” Jihyo let out a muffled moan just from the slight praise. Nayeon knew her well, knew she always enjoyed things like that. She loved letting her know how good she was doing. And the vibrations she got from it were worth it too.Nayeon could feel the pressure building already. Even more so when she feels two fingers run up and down her heat, before it pushes itself inside. A broken sob ripped from her throat. All the while, Jihyo didn’t stop sucking, even increasing the pressure as she goes. harshly sucks on the girl's clit. Nayeon knew she wouldn’t last long at this rate. And when Jihyo’s fingers started to curl up, hitting that one spot at a relentless pace, it was over. 

The pleasure washes over her in waves. Each one kickstarted by Jihyo giving another lick, slowly working her through it, bringing her down from her high. When she fully finishes, Jihyo carefully moves her fingers out to scoot up on the bed, coaxing another moan. Nayeon rolls over onto her side, still trying to steady her breathing.

A welcomed silence falls over them.

But, despite Nayeon’s tiredness, her stomach made a small growl in the next moment.

“So,” Jihyo finally starts from where she laid behind Nayeon, “Dinner?”

Nayeon shifted a little, just enough to press up against her fiancé. 

“Definitely… but!” And with a sudden start she rolled full on top of Jihyo. Nose to nose. Lips barely touching.

“I don’t think I’m done with you quite yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of writing lol. More stuff to (hopefully) come soon.


End file.
